degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jack Tyler/Fiona Coyne Adventures: Chapter 1: Prejudice at Work
Fiona was very excited about her first day working for Federico Cavalieri as a junior designer. She got out of bed, brushed her teeth, took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, and went to work. When she got there, every men was staring at her. A man by the name of John Barone walked up to her. He was a tall man with black hair and brown eyes. He asked "Hello, what's your name, beautiful swann?". Fiona said "Hey, i'm Fiona Coyne, i'm the new junior designer". athen John said "Oh really, that's great news, i never thought that a junior designer can be so hot". Then Fiona said "Thanks, i'm flattered but not interested". Then John asked "Is it because you're out of my league?". Then Fiona said "No, it's because i'm a lesbian". Then John bursted out laughing and said "You're joking, you're too attractive". Then Fiona said "It's true, i'm a lesbian". Then she said "It was nice meeting you". Then she walked away to her desk. Then John said to another co-worker "I'll not allow myself to work with someone like her". At lunch, John asked Fiona to talk in the janitor's closet. When they went in the closet, John said "You're too beautiful, are you sure you're a lesbian?". Then Fiona said with a tone of irriation "Yes, i'm a lesbian". Then John said "Well you won't be for long". Then he grabbed her butt. Fiona yelled with shock "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, STOP IT". She struggled to get away, but John kept grabbing her. The she kicked John and ran out of the closet. As she ran, she heard John yell "YOU SHOULD'VE DONE THAT, YOU'LL RUE THIS". Later that night, Fiona got a call saying that she has to see Cavalieri about Barone and discuss their dispute. She knew that Barone was trying to get her fired because she's a lesbian. The next day, she went into Cavalieri's office to deal with Barone. Fiona said "Mr. Barone is prejudice ,sir, he has created an hostile work enviroment". Then Barone said "I don't think someone like her should be working here". Then Cavalieri said "I hired Miss Coyne for her fashion skills, not her sexuality". Then he said "I've a stricted policy of tolerance and respect in my business, which you violated, which is why you're fired". Then Barone shouted "WHAT, FINE, YOU CAN'T FIRE ME, I QUIT". As he walked out of Cavalieri's office, Fiona smiled at him. Then she said to Cavalieri "Thank you very much, sir". Cavalieri said "You're welcome Fiona". Then she lefted, thinking that this will be the best job she has ever had. For the next couple of weeks, Fiona was ejoying her new job and trying to forget about the incident with John. One day, Fiona saw a couple of boys staring at her by her desk. Fiona told them that she was a lesbian but they didn't care. Fiona decided to tease them and drive them crazy. She unbuttoned a few buttons on her shirt, fluffed her hair, and smiled at them. The boys started getting nervous. Some of them even started to sweat. Then Fiona got up from her desk, exposed her chest, and smiled at them. All of the boys fainted and when they got up, they accepted that Fiona wasn't interested and walked away. Fiona knew that thereh are people who would act judgemental and prejudice towards her, but she also knew that she had to be strong and confront them. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Category:Fiona Coyne